


darling, your looks can kill (so now you're dead)

by Brave_Princess (BuongiornoPrincipessa)



Category: The Beguiled (2017)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, F/F, Femslash, Horror Girls of October, Past John McBurney/Alicia, Past John McBurney/Edwina Morrow, Spoilers, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:13:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26841208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BuongiornoPrincipessa/pseuds/Brave_Princess
Summary: Sobre o que acontece entre a professora e a aluna depois da morte de seu amado soldado.[GATILHO; RELACIONAMENTO TÓXICO (+MORTE)]
Relationships: Edwina Morrow/Alicia
Kudos: 1
Collections: Horror Girls of October





	1. Edwina

Edwina beija Alicia sem sentir nenhum pouco de culpa. Ela sabe que isso é errado, que seus pais estariam depecionados. Mas ainda assim o faz, porque os lábios daquela garota tinham tocado os dele e de alguma forma ela sentia como se estivesse o beijando também.

Ela sente culpa quando pega a arma e aponta para a cabeça da jovem assustada em sua frente. Alicia suplica por misericórdia e fala sobre todas as coisas que poderia fazer por ela e com ela se a deixasse viva. Mas a professora só consegue ver a garota que roubou sua felicidade, nada a mais.

Edwina abraça Alicia antes de atirar nela, e olha dentro dos olhos do cadáver agora caído no chão antes de atirar em si mesma.


	2. Alicia

De certa forma, Alicia podia dizer que sabia que aquilo iria acontecer uma hora ou outra. Tanto o beijo quanto a arma apontada para sua cabeça.

Ela conhecia o olhar nos olhos de sua professora, eram os mesmos que ele a dava. Olhar aquele que significava desejo. Fosse de beijá-la e fazer coisas indevidas com uma jovem como ela, ou de matá-la sem culpa e piedade.

Mas mesmo sabendo que não tinha como impedir o que Edwina estava prestes a fazer, Alicia ainda assim promete fazer com ela as mesmas coisas que tinha feito com ele e até mesmo se despe enquanto a mais velha continua apontando a arma na cabeça dela. 

Alicia é morta por Edwina, mas não antes de receber um abraço quente da outra. O tipo de abraço que ambas haviam recebido de seu amado soldado morto.


End file.
